


Whisper, babe

by throam (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Joncer - Freeform, M/M, Ryden, They're all very high, pretty odd era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/throam
Summary: "Dance with me," he whispered, and before Brendon could protest, he was being pulled forward and spun around.In which they're very high, and Ryan wants to dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from one of Ryan's old livejournal posts, which are the reason I live.

Ryan thought Brendon looked like an angel when he was high. Maybe it was just the hazy glow he saw around everything when he smoked. He stood up when he saw Brendon in the doorway, holding out his hand.

"Dance with me," he whispered, and before Brendon could protest, he was being pulled forward and spun around. They waltzed around the hotel room, and ignored Spencer and Jon, who were basically making out on Ryan's bed.

Brendon tried twirling Ryan around, but tripped over nothing in particular and crashed to the ground, pulling Ryan down with him. He rolls over onto his back laughing at nothing in particular, and reached out to poke Ryan's nose.

"Boop," he whispered, which made Ryan erupted into child-like giggles. They stay like this for a while, lying on the soft floor, staring at each other. Ryan leaned his head towards Brendon's and whispered into his ear.

"Whisper, babe. I'm as good as it gets in this town." He throws himself forward, crashing his lips to Brendon's and pulling away after a few minutes. He's short of breath and is smiling widely. 

"Yeah. That." Brendon whispers, before connecting their lips again.


End file.
